


Not gonna say 'no'

by TBGkaru



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comics, LET HIM FEEL GOOD clap clap clap, M/M, PWP, it's good, this trope has been done million times but honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGkaru/pseuds/TBGkaru
Summary: Cyborgs are still half humans and this human has needs.Comic done for mcgenji's 2018 secret santa ♥





	Not gonna say 'no'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raggirare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comic i left unfinished for about a year and picked up again once i learned there might be use for it and can make my person happy. Sadly i didn't have the time to come up with something proper so I figured smut will do. And then I got too ambitious with a comic and didn't have enough time to finish it proper too ;;  
> Hopefuly you will still like it and will have a wonderful start to your new years ♥


End file.
